Loretta :: Castiel's Story
by EvermoreElements
Summary: Gabriel is visited by a dimension jumper, who offers him the chance to see his charge's future. Part of the Loretta Series.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Supernatural._

 **Loretta Series  
Castiel's Story**

Gabriel sat on a hill in heaven. This room was the training room for the young angels to learn to fly.

He looked over at Michel, where he stood showing the young angel Castiel how use to use his wing's massive size to his advantage.

Castiel was a puzzle to all four archangels. Why were his wings so impresssive, three times longer than his small body, midnight blue with what could be stars scattered amound the feathers. An angel born without knowing his purpose. And the last one God said he would ever make.

Michel was determined to find out why Castiel was so important as to belong to Gabriel. No angels were given straight to an arch angel unless they proved themselves to be worthy of the archangel's attendance.

"Hi" a voice suddenly said while Gabriel was day dreaming and he turned to see twenty year old in a suit and trench coat. The necklace around her neck gave her away.

"Hello, Dimension Jumper. What are you doing here?"

"You've been watching a certain angel for a while now" noted the stranger.

"Yeah" said Gabriel, wondering where this was going. The dimension jumper turned to face him, and she held out her hand.

"My name is Loretta, and I am here to show you Castiel's future."

"Why?" asked Gabriel. His wings shuffled behind him.

"I know you've been wondering. Castiel was made for a very special, very important reason, and you don't like the fact that you don't know what it is" said Loretta, she held out her hand, "but I can show you."

Gabriel glanced back at young Castiel and then back at Loretta.

"Okay" he said and he grabbed her hand.

He turned quickly as saw that he was standing in a field. There was a car, on of humanity's nicer creations, nearby and what looked like a burning corpse.

"Where are we?" he asked Loretta.

"We are watching a hunter's funeral. You know the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. You were lied to" said Loretta. Gabriel looked at her with shock in his eyes.

"Lied to you? Michael said that he were to take Dean and Lucifer Sam, and they would battle and end humanity" said Gabriel.

"Lied" said Loretta and saw looked back at the scene to see two humans walked toward the corpse.

"You know, Bobby was a legend" said Dean.

"Really?" said Sam, sarcastically.

"Yeah, and he hated this dick" said Dean.

"Who is it?" asked Gabriel.

"You heard Dean, a dick" said Loretta, "but because he was a hunter. Dean and Sam gave him a hunter's funeral."

"What as this to do with Castiel?" asked Gabriel, remembering why he agreed to this in the first place.

"Castiel is their protector. He rebels for them, he fights for them and he is the third member of Team Free Will" said Loretta and Gabriel turned to her, fury filling his heart.

"He is an angel. He would never ever turn his back on his own kind!"

"He does, and he does because the angels are wrong" argued Loretta.

"Show me proof. Show me proof that Castiel has rejected angels."

"Watch."

Loretta pointed back at Sam and Dean.

Dean suddenly smiled as an angel appeared beside him.

"Hey Cas" smiled Dean and he clapped the angel on the shoulder.

"Dean" smiled Cas. Gabriel gaped.

"Hey man" smiled Sam, and the three of them started to head back to the car.

"So, anything exciting happen?" Dean asked.

"Not really. Heaven has been quiet and Crowley is a horrible person to work with. But I have to find Lucifer and he is my only lead" said Cas.

"Did he send you here?" asked Sam.

"I was being irritating" said Cas, "he said he'll come get me once he's had quiet time."

"Seriously?" asked Dean.

"He took my truck" said Cas.

"It's alright. Time to go watch some tv. Guys night in" cheered Dean and the three of them climbed into the car and drove away.

"I can't let that happen to him" said Gabriel when Loretta took them back to heaven.

"Free Will. He's the only angel with it" said Loretta and she seemed to disappear.

"I won't let him" said Gabriel and he glared at the young angel.

"Maybe, without me there to be a bad influence, he'll be fine. Michael is always saying that I'm a bad influence on the young ones" he watched as Castiel did another loop the loop.

And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Supernatural._

 **Loretta Collection**

 **Castiel's Story**

 **Chapter Two**

Gabriel looked on from his hiding spot. Leaving heaven had failed. Castiel was still with the Winchester Brothers.

They didn't know that they were being watched by the archangel. It was like from when the dimension jumper showed him. They were joking around and being friendly.

"Hey Cas, why did you look so shocked to see the trickster, beside you know, him being an angel?" asked Sam.

"It's silly" replied Castiel, digging into the pockets of his vessel's trench coat.

"Come on man, we'll tell you one of our childhood stories, everyone likes that" laughed Dean.

"When I was fledgling" Cas started, "we were all trained to fly by the archangels. I was different. My wings were bigger than everyone else so I had to be taught differently. When I was having a one on one lesson with Michael, Gabriel was there, giving me encouragement. Then when Lucifer fell, Gabriel was always there. Then one day, he was sitting there watching me and I heard him whisper : 'I can't do this anymore.' And he left. Michael tried tracking him when he wasn't with us. But he was able to cloak himself. So, to see him, going after you two, hurt."

"He was like what Dean is to me?" asked Sam.

"Whatever do you mean, Sam?"

"Well, once when Dad left for a two week hunt. I was six at this time. Dean was left to take care of me. That happened a lot when we were growing up. I have more memories of Dean than I do off Dad. He raised me. He was my mentor. Kinda like what Gabriel done for you." Castiel nodded.

"Something like that, yeah. When we were in TV land, I felt that Gabriel was disappointed in himself. Like, something was happening that he could have prevented and yet he didn't. Or more like he thought he did, and he found out he failed" whispered Castiel and yet from his hiding place, Gabriel still heard from.

He had really let the young angel down. How could he fail? Gabriel sighed and went to fly away, leaving Castiel to his death when his wings were grabbed and he appeared in front of a prophet.

"Hello?" Gabriel whispered.

"Oh, nice to not be recognised by my own son" snorted the man, rubbing a hand down his dirty house coat.

"Father" Gabriel gasped, taking a step back.

"Yep" said God, "but I prefer Chuck."

"I'm going to stick with father. Why are you hiding in a prophet?"

"Waiting. Hoping my plan works" sighed Chuck, he took a sip of beer.

"What plan? To end all humanity?!" yelled Garbiel.

"No, silly, to save it. Why do you think I created Castiel in the first place?" asked Chuck.

"I don't know, you never told anyone" said Gabriel.

"There is a reason for that. Castiel, or Cas, as he's called by Sam and Dean..."

"Why them?" asked Gabriel. Chuck frowned.

"I didn't pick them, Michael did. When he announced the names of the brothers he and Lucifer were to fight in, I looked to their many, many destinies. A lot of people want their hands on those two boys, it is most humorous."

Gabriel frowned, clearly unhappy.

"Their most promising destiny was their formation of Team Free Will, both phases. First phases is Sam, Dean and Cas, plus any one they meet on the way. I saw that the best chance they had was with their very own angel" sighed Chuck.

"So, humanity isn't going to die?" asked Gabriel.

"Not until they are due to. Anyhow, you're not going to remember any of this. But I bet you can't wait until you meet Jack, or Mary - she is a hoot - and everything Team Free Will are set to achieve, especially since I filled a hole in Dean's soul."

Chuck pressed his finger against Gabriel's head, sending to a sweet shop then started on his most recent novel.


End file.
